1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device performing a color calibration.
2. Description of the Related Arts
It is known to provide a method wherein color patches are printed at a regular interval during the use of a printer, whereby the color patches are detected by a sensor and a color calibration value is determined based upon the detected color.